


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Eight: Just A Girl In A Bar

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Eight Song: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol</p>
<p>Due to the recent events of Grey's Anatomy I had to do this. My apologizes to Sea devil. I promise the next one will be fluff and happy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Eight: Just A Girl In A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is totally influenced by a certain person's death on Grey's Anatomy. 
> 
> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            Ursula walked into the hospital room where Cruella was lying brain dead. She said she’d be back soon, after she took care of Henry and the Savior. She said she wanted to start a family with Ursula, as soon as she got back. Cruella promised she’d come back. But now, now she was lying brain dead because of the stupid Savior.

            Cruella had been just a girl in a bar, just a girl in a bar with no story, or so she had said. They both had just been girls in a bar, really. But when they met, it was like Ursula could breath again. She had been drowning and didn’t even realize it till Cruella came into her life. Even every kiss before Cruella didn’t count, because she was the one. Cruella was the love of her life.

            Ursula let out a deep sigh. She had to make the hard choice to keep Cruella on life support and hope for a miracle, or let her die more peacefully. As much as Ursula wasn’t ready, as much as she wanted Cruella to be okay and alive, she knew no amount of magic and pixie dust would bring her back from this. She signed the papers, and the process began.

            The blinds in the room were drawn and the door shut. Ursula painfully watched as the nurse began to turn off Cruella’s monitors.

            “Wait!” Ursula cried out to the nurse.

            “Ma’am.”

            “Please!” Ursula cut the nurse off before she could finish.

            The nurse backed off from Cruella’s body and waited. Ursula took a seat next to Cruella’s bed.

            “Cru…Cru…Cru!” Her voice was cracking as tears rolled down her cheek. She ran her hand across Cruella’s face. “Cru it’s okay you can go. I’ll be okay.” Her voice was softer but still cracking. She the stood up and placed her hand on Cruella’s heart.

            “Are you ready?” The nurse asked.

            “No but go ahead.” Ursula replied.

            The nurse removed Cruella’s breathing tube, and Ursula felt her love take her last breath; and a few moments later she felt her heart stop. Despite the pain and tragedy, Ursula admired how that even in death, Cruella still looked as fabulous as always, and that’s how she would’ve wanted it.


End file.
